


If You Only Knew, You'd Hate Me

by Dr_Rigatoni



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Biphobia, Discussion of Abortion, Emotional Manipulation, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, I decided i wanted to ship her, I love Bucky, M/M, Physical Abuse, Swearing, cant decide if i want to ship Zebina with anyone, im very mean to him though, ive managed to make that happen so, maybe everyone is gay, shitty parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Rigatoni/pseuds/Dr_Rigatoni
Summary: Bucky and Zebediah had a fleeting interaction years ago and Zeb has been hung up on the boy ever since. Even with his arrogant and dismissive exterior, Zeb still tries to make a connection.
Relationships: Bucky Buchanan & Addison Wells, Bucky Buchanan (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S)/Original Male Character(s), Bucky Buchanan/original male character (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Willa Lykensen/Eliza Zambie, Wynter Barkowitz/Original Character(s), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Is it exposition or nah?

Bucky was exhausted. He had taken a beating when his mother found out about the B he had gotten on his calculus test. How did he manage to fuck up so badly? He had been doing so well. He was getting perfect grades. He kept the house clean and had been preparing meals. He hadn't earned a punishment in days.

Bucky came home from school in a good mood. He hadn't gotten into any confrontations. Everything had gone smoothly. His mother sat at the kitchen island, waiting for him. Bucky immediately tensed. He knew he had done something wrong. He could tell by the look on her face. Had he forgotten to do the dishes? Or bring in the mail? He'd brought the laundry downstairs, right?

"Have a seat."

Bucky quickly took a seat on one of the stools. He looked at his feet, eye contact was disrespectful. She took his hand in hers, setting them on the table. She was always so calm when she spoke to him, the opposite of his father.

"I saw your calculus test."

He hadn't even seen that test yet. Obviously he hadn't done well. Calculus was hard and he remembered struggling during that test.

"You got a B? That is unacceptable Bucky. You understand that you need to be taught a lesson right?"

Of course he did. He should've studied harder. He should have put more work in. He should've played closer attention in class. He needed this. He deserved this.

"Yes ma'am." He nodded.

She slammed his hand into the marble three times exactly. He held the tears in. He'd learned not to cry, it only made things worse.

"Now, do your chores and study."

He did the dishes first. There weren't many, only the ones his mother's breakfast this morning. He didn't let himself cry until he was in the basement. He pulled the clothes down that stuck to the bottom of the shoot. As he sorted the whites and brights the tears continued to race down his cheeks. His hand throbbed, he could still move it so it wasn't broken. It was a reminder to do better though. How could he be so stupid? He couldn't even do well on a simple math test. He wasn't good enough for anything.

Later that evening he was studying his calculus, running over and rerunning over the content he wasn't absolutely certain on. He heard his father and mother talking in the room next over. He knew it wouldn't be good. He knew he didn't want to hear it, but his curiosity got the better of him.

"Your son got a B on his Calculus test." His mother.

"A B! That boy. When will he learn?" His father's yelling and thundering footsteps. 

"I already handled it, dear."

"God, that kid really can't do anything. 'I want a child' you said. How well that turn out? The kid's a fuck up." 

"Yes, I know, but what were we supposed to do? Get rid of it? We would be the laughing stock of the town."

Bucky toned them out. He knew his father was right, but it still hurt to hear. He lied there for hours just staring at the ceiling. He passed out sometime in the early hours of the morning. 

He woke up tired. Bucky got up at 5:59 am every morning, making sure to shut his alarm off before it could wake his parents. He didn't need to be taught that lesson, especially not today. Today was the first day of cheer. He couldn't afford not to be in good physical health. His parents did love him though. They just had a different way of showing it. They pushed him to be the best be could be. It could've been worse.

On cue he shut the alarm off on his phone and quietly made his way to the bathroom. He had a dull throbbing in his hand. It would have to be covered, along with the dark circles under his eyes. God why was he such a mess all the time?

He took the red lipstick, concealer, and powder that he bought and started to paint his skin back to perfection. That was an awkward trip to the store. Everybody knows him so of course, the cashier gave him the eye. He had claimed it was for his mother. What a good son he was. He shopped for his mother. Nobody could ever find out about what went on in his house. It would be the end of him.

Bucky had to make sure everything was perfect before leaving. Short curls styled, varsity jacket ironed and pressed, teeth sparkling white. He skipped breakfast, hurrying to his vehicle. It was flashy and loud, like him. He had to make it to the school by seven so he could meet Principal Lee and the Aceys for a student council meeting. He walked into the school and greeting the group with his million-dollar smile.  
_

"Zebediah, it's time to get up kiddo!" 

Zebediah rolled to check his phone. He groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. 'CHEER TRYOUTS' shined directly in his face. Of course! Today was cheer tryouts. He hadn't made the cut last year, but he had worked his ass off over the summer to be able to make the squad this year. He quickly got dressed wearing one of his nicest outfits, which to be fair wasn't very nice, but it was what he had. He trotted down the stairs to a cauliflower breakfast. 

"Hey, Zeb. You're looking snazzy today." 

His dad said, falling into his chair at the table. 

"It's cheer tryouts, remember honey? He's trying to impress that boy." 

Zeb's pa took his seat beside his dad, handing him the days paper. 

"Oh that's right, so we decided on boys now?" 

Zebediah shrunk in on himself. He finished his breakfast as quickly as he could before heading outside. Why did they have to do that? Why couldn't they just accept that he liked boys and girls? Out of all people he thought they would understand. But they still loved him. It could've been worse. 

Zeb paused in front of Zebina's door, waiting for her to come out. He bounced up and down on his toes, nervousness, and excitement filling him. Zebina finally ran out the door, ponytail in her mouth as she tried to fix her hair up out of her face. 

"Come on Diah, we're going to be late." 

Zebina pushed him down the steps and down the street. 

"No we're not Bena, it's 7:30."

"Yeah, Diah. We're supposed to be there at 7:30." 

She grumbled something and they walked, well Zeb sort of skipped. 

"Wanna study after school?" 

"Sorry Bina, no can do. I've got cheer tryouts today." He gave a cheeky grin. 

"You mean you have to go stare at Bucky today. You how big of an asshole he is right?"

But Zeb wasn't listening, already off in a daydream. Bucky wasn't as bad as everyone said. Okay, maybe he was kind of a dick, but he was pretty. Not that that was important, but it didn't hurt. he had redeeming qualities, and that's what Zeb liked to focus on. He had seen them before. 

A couple of years ago Zeb was out after curfew. He had snuck out of Zombietown and into the nicer side of Seabrook. It was beautiful. The colors were stunning, even in the dark everything was so much brighter than Zombietown. Pastels peaked at him, shining brighter in every street light. Zeb could stare forever. Pinks, blues, yellows. They had grass and not just grass; they had flowers. Flowers that bloomed in even more colors than the houses. He could live here. He could find someone and he could be happy. They could buy a little pink house. They could have a dog, and kids. Yeah, he could definitely live here. 

The sound of a trashcan hitting the pavement and a yelp drew his attention to a nearby alley and a figure laying on the ground in it. Zeb debated making a run for it but that stupid little angel on his shoulder made him check to see if the person was okay. He pulled his hood to cover more of his face before making his way over. 

The person, who, now, clearly was a boy, sat on his knees, staring at the pavement. Zebediah held out his hand. The boy stared it before slowly taking it. He went to look Zeb in the eyes but Zeb hid his face. This, of course, didn't stop him from seeing the tears that stained his cheeks and the ones that still threatened to fall. A bruise was forming on his face, he assumed from the fall. 

"Are you okay?"

"Please, don't tell anybody." 

Zeb could barely get out his sentence before the boy blurted it out. He sounded so desperate, a sob hidden in his sentence. 

"As long as you don't tell anybody." 

Again, his little chuckle was interrupted by the grief in his voice. 

"Yes, yeah, of course. Anything." 

The two stood in a long silence, neither moving to leave. 

"I have to go," Zeb finally spoke. "But you should get yourself fixed up." 

"Thank you."

Zebediah could not stop thinking about that night. He couldn't get the boy's face out of his head. And when he was finally allowed to go to school with people. He was elated. Maybe he'd see him again. He wasn't expecting to see his face plastered all over the school. Bucky. Bucky Buchanan. He liked it. He thought maybe Bucky would've been that quiet kid in the back of the class. Not the most popular kid in the school. And certainly not the one leading the raid against zombies.

It definitely was a blow that Bucky wouldn't give him the time of day, or that he didn't remember him. To be fair, he hadn't given him much to remember. Zeb still clung onto that exchange. He was a better person than he was acting like. If he would just show it. Oh, how he wished he could be the one to bring that out in him. 

When he learned that zombies could be on the cheer squad last year he was elated. That was another chance to get close to Bucky. That split second when Bucky looked him in the eye as he ripped up his number card in half was heaven. Zebediah swears up and down that there was a soft in his face. Zebina calls bullshit. This year he was almost positive he was going to make the squad this year. He had been working hard over the summer and this year Addison was the cheer captain. Addison was way more lenient than Bucky. 

"Hey jackass, are you listening to me?" 

Zeb blinked back into his surroundings. 

"What? Yeah." 

"What did I say then?" 

"You were stressing out for no reason over the psychology test that you are undoubtedly going to ace." 

"Lucky guess." Bina gave him a look. 

They were at school already. You know what they say. Time flies when you're daydreaming about a ten-minute interaction that happened years ago. It was fifteen till eight, which meant that Bucky and the Aceys would be going in to sit at their table soon. 

"I want breakfast." 

Zeb immediately beelined for the cafeteria, already forgetting his promise of eating. He found the table they always sat at. It had a perfect inconspicuous viewing spot. Bucky also had to walk by it on his way. God, what was taking Bina so long? She had to sit down before they walked by or else Bucky would think he was a loser with no friends. 

Zebina sat down next to him starting to eat her food before Zebediah knocked the breakfast sandwich out of her hands. 

"Hey Bucky. Hope your first day of cheer season goes well." 

The four didn't acknowledge the comment and proceeded to sit at their table, engaged in their own conversation. 

"I think he smiled." 

Zeb sighed, leaning his head into his hand. His eyes never wavered from their target.  
"I think you're delusional." 

Bina could say what she wanted but Zeb knew what he saw. Bucky smiled at him. Today was going to be a good day. He knew it. 

Zebediah only had one class with Bucky: psychology, which he also shared with Zebina. Zebina and Bucky were all in the smart people classes. Of course, Zeb was doing terrible in that class, never actually paying attention to what was being said. He always tried but he just always got distracted. Today was no different. He set out his notebook and pencil, ready for a full forty minutes of learning. Then Bucky walked in and that idea went out the window. He was so smart, always had the answer. Everything he said was golden.

Zebediah wouldn't say he was obsessed. Zebina would, but Zebediah wouldn't. It's not like he was all he thought about every second of every day. He just couldn't help but think about him when he was in front of him. He just had a demanding presence. He drew eyes to him. He'd answer a question and he'd just speak with such confidence. He'd be able to recite it word for word from the textbook. Bucky always looked so relaxed yet so focused. Zebediah would just glance over for a second and then the bell was ringing. 

Lunchtime couldn't come quickly enough. He found Zebina and they hurried to get whatever was being served today and not have to wait in line. That of course, was not the case, and they found themselves at the back of the line. 

Zebediah was rambling and couldn't help but notice that Zebina was even less engaged than usual. He followed her eye-line to the wolves sitting at a table in the cafeteria. 

"So the werewolves huh?" 

Zeb asked her as they were being served...food. 

"What? No, I just uh..." 

Her mouth mimicked a fish as she struggles to come up with an excuse. 

"They're really cool. Let's sit by them."  
"What? No!" 

But Zeb was already walking toward their table, waving. 

"Hey. I'm Zebediah. This is my friend Zebina. Can we sit here?" 

Zebina was mortified, and completely awestruck at how he could just talk to them and be so normal about it. The wolves were so badass. They looked a little skeptical but eventually nodded. They introduced themselves and the group actually found conversation quickly. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. Zeb hadn't looked at Bucky once and Zebina hadn't taken out a single piece of homework. The bell rang and they were actually disappointed. 

The rest of the day went by ridiculously slowly. Zeb was constantly checking the clock. He had to make cheer this year. It was his last chance to actually get close to Bucky. They'd graduate and he would go off to do great things while Zeb was stuck in Zombietown. 

Zebediah wasn't exactly shining star material. He didn't have 100s in every class like Zebina. He wasn't a cheer rockstar like Bucky. He wasn't a football star like Zed Necrodopolis, or a computer whiz like Eliza Zambie, or an art prodigy like Bonzo whatever his last name was. He was just average. Nope. He was not going into that. The bell of his last class finally rang and you'd think that Zeb was practicing for track with how quick he raced out of the classroom. He was actually so fast he was the first one in the gym. He was going to get this. He had to get this.


	2. The Zebs are best friends

Zeb waited patiently as people started to file in. His eyes searched for black curls and the gleam of a varsity jacket but was surprised when he instead found dull green and a set of unmodified coveralls. 

"Zebina?" 

Zebina didn't care about cheer, so why was she here? He headed over to her, waving her down. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I'm, uh, here for the wolves. There are a couple of wolves here and I, uh, wanted to see them." 

She stumbled over her words again. It was her biggest tell. 

"Aww, you came to support me didn't you?" 

He reached out toward her making kissy faces. 

"No!" 

But he had already caught her. He caught her face placing gross wet kisses all over her forehead and cheeks. Zebina shoved him off of her. More people began to file in, practicing. There were people doing splits and back handsprings and flips. Everyone was really good. What if he wasn't good enough? He ran his fingers through his hair, pushing his bangs back. Zebina grabbed his hand and pulled it down to his side. She stared at him, making sure he was looking back before she spoke. 

"You are going to get this. Despite what I say, you're a good cheerleader. No, it doesn't come naturally to you, but you are one of the hardest working people I know. You have worked hard. You are going to make the squad." 

The whistle blew before he could thank her. He kept her words in mind though as he ran to the lineup. 

He was holding someone up when it happened. Zebediah had a foot in each hand. He felt a foot shift above him and in an effort to save the girl above him he twisted his wrist, the girl's weight fully landing on it. There was a tear followed by searing pain and Zeb cried out. He hit his head when he fell. 

_ 

He decided to go to initiation. Not like it was actually a decision to make. He was going that was it. He couldn't not go. His head felt better. It didn't ache anymore. The doctor wouldn't see him. He had other patients that were more important. Zebina said that his wrist was probably sprained though. She wrapped his had and he was basically good to go. 

Zeb tried his best to decorate his shirt with one hand. He was lucky it was his left hand that was hurt, otherwise, he would be having a lot of problems. A cute little shrimp with pom poms decorated the front with Seabrook at the bottom, and he needed to write his name on the back. If he looked across from him, which he did, frequently, he could see Bucky's immaculately designed t-shirt complete with sequins and gems. The shirt was on the ground but Bucky was missing.

"Does anybody have any extra green?"

"I do."

Zeb went to stand, green dye in hand. He was struggling to find an angle to place his legs so he could stand without putting pressure on his injured hand. Finally standing up, Zeb still managed to trip over his feet, and into someone, effectively dying their shirt green and knocking them both over. Several gasps were let out and Zeb looked up to see the missing Bucky. He gave an awkward grin before Bucky shoved him off. Zeb quickly stood up. Bucky shifted his disbelieving gaze from his shirt and Zebediah multiple times.

"I can't believe you, zombie."

He spoke more with shock than disdain. The Aceys, ever-present, rushed in to help him.

"Who do you think you are?" 

"I've got it, Lacey. Hey, monster, why don't you watch where you're going next time, okay? Because I don't need another little attention seeker around here."

Bucky walked closer as he spoke. Zebediah was frozen, he couldn't even speak to defend himself. Addison stepped in between them, giving a stern look to Bucky.

"You two need to go into the other room and sort out your differences. You're not coming back in until you can get along."

Zeb nodded agreeably and made to exit, but Bucky was not having it.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong. Punish him not me."

"I am not having you ruin our fun time. I'll come get you when you can act like civilized people."

She ushered the two out into the hallway and shut the door on them, but not before giving Zeb a look. What was that look? It was weird.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at him. He sat down against the wall, watching Bucky pace back and forth. It made him anxious. He tapped his toe. Bucky eventually tired sat down a couple feet from him. The two sat in silence for a long time. Zeb's eyes jumped over when Bucky moved to leave the hall.

_

Bucky knew Addison's house well. He made his way to the laundry room and carefully took the pink polo off, assessing the damage. His shirt was still damp. He figured he might be able to clean it up enough to avoid notice from his parents. He scrubbed the shirt the best he could before placing it in the wash. He hadn't brought his jacket leaving him to sit in the chilly room shirtless, hoping someone wouldn't walk in and see him. If his parents saw the stain he would be in deep shit. The shirt came out clean and Bucky quickly dried it to a wearable state. He moved back to his spot in the hall.

Bucky recognized the zombie. It was the guy who always compliments him. It was always such a bittersweet moment in his day. The guy was a zombie, the very thing he'd been brought up to hate. Of course, he loved the praise. The praise made him feel accepted. It made him feel worthy. Maybe this was why he decided to talk to him. Maybe it was because he knew he had been an asshole. Either way, he opened his mouth.

"Shirt came clean. So, no harm no foul."

Zebediah gawked. This was the first time Bucky had said anything remotely kind to him. To Bucky's surprise, he smiled at him. Even after Bucky's outburst this boy still was able to smile at him. How? It made Bucky feel even worse about the way he acted.

"I'm sorry." He said before he even knew what was coming out of his mouth.

"It's okay. It's really my fault. I deserved it." 

"No, you didn't."

This was how zombies were made to feel. This was how he made them feel. Bucky was rude to him every day and he still managed to be kind to him. 

"I'm Zebediah." 

Bucky looked over at the earnestness in Zebediah's face. He seemed so genuinely kind, something Bucky hadn't been in a long while.

Bucky hadn't been genuinely anything in a long while. But here was this guy that, ever since zombies were allowed at the school, had been in his corner, even when Bucky had spat on him. It wasn't like everyone else either. It wasn't the blind obsession of a cheer rockstar. He didn't ask for autographs, and he didn't put the pressure of losing on Bucky. It was genuine concern. 'I hope you have a good day.' 'I didn't see you eat lunch. Remember to stay healthy.' He treated Bucky like a person. He treated him better than any human, aside from Addison, ever had. 

How was Bucky supposed to just admit he was in the wrong? He couldn't. He couldn't do that. It was a blow to his pride. And if his parents found out he didn't know what would happen. He had never so blatantly disrespected them before. Even now he was at the risk of someone seeing them and reporting to his parents. 

The door opened and Addison beckoned them both in. They didn't talk for the rest of the evening. Bucky still had a reputation to uphold. 

_

Zeb got a text from Addison about the cheerleaders running a carwash on Saturday. He was elated. He was ecstatic. 

"Bina, I'll get to see him shirtless. I think I'm gonna drool. Oh God, that would be so embarrassing." 

Zeb hung over his bed upside down on the phone with Zebina. 

"Oh my God Bina. I don't have a swimsuit. You're coming with me to get one for tomorrow. I'll see you in five." 

He hung up before she could protest and quickly got presentable for shopping. Be didn't have a swimsuit because 'why would he need one? He was a zombie'. He called to his dad. His pa was still working, but Dad didn't work. He had gotten into an accident he said 'about killed him again'. Dad gave him some money for the swimsuit. 

"Have fun. Don't rile up the humans please."

"I won't." Zeb was already halfway out the door. 

"Aren't you forgetting something." 

He turned around and hugged his dad, wrapping his arms as far around him as they'd reach. He mumbled a 'love you' before racing out the door. 

Zebina was already waiting for him on her porch. They walked toward the gate, no guards waited for them. It wasn't too long ago when they weren't allowed on the other side unless they had jobs that took them there. Zeb's pa was a garbage man and collected trash from the other side of the wall.

When he was little Zeb would ask his pa to tell stories of Seabrook. Everything sounded so perfect over there. So different from here, where the ceiling leaked every time it rained and that rainwater had to be collected so they could use it. Here, where every house looked like a lawn sale. He had Pa describe what it was like and he imagined a life where he, Dad, and Pa lived. Maybe he could have a little sister, and he could play with the neighbors. And they could eat yummy food, and he could have a doggy, and Dad and Pa wouldn't have to fight about money anymore. 

When Zeb was old enough to understand that the curfew was bullshit, he started sneaking past the guards. He didn't do it to be rebellious. It wasn't even some sort of stick it to the institution situation. Zeb just liked to look at the houses. He did what he made his pa do when he was younger. Every time he went he'd make a new life in a different house. 

After he met Bucky, the daydreams were usually about him. He'd make up a new personality for this mysterious boy and the life they'd live together. Everything was made perfect when he was able to go to Seabrook High. The more he learned about Bucky the more complete his fantasies were. 

He didn't know why. He didn't know what about that scared kid in the alley had piqued his interest so much. He especially didn't know how he stayed so fond, especially after seeing the way he acted in front of people. He supposed it was because he knew it was a front. Zebediah wanted to see past the facade. He wanted to get to know Alley Boy. 

They were making progress. Bucky had shared kind words with him. He had apologized and even took the blame off of Zeb. It was a start. And Zeb would have the opportunity to talk to him again tomorrow. He'd been chipping away slowly for the past two years, and it seemed that the pace was picking up.

The two arrived at a relatively nice shop. Seabrook Seashop, it exclusively sold swimsuits and things to use at the beach. Everything was so colorful. A little bell rang when they walked in. A sharply dressed employee behind the counter turned to them. His smile immediately dropped and he glared at them. He made his way around the counter, briskly walking toward them. This wasn't a good sign. 

"You are not allowed here. I'm going to kindly ask you two to leave. I will call the Z-Patrol." 

The man spoke loud enough for the entire store to hear. Everyone was staring at them. Zeb could feel the eyes on them, the sneers making it perfectly clear that they were not wanted. 

"Sorry, sir. We're leaving right now."

Zebediah was frozen. Zebina guided him out of the shop. It pissed him off to no end that stuff like this was still happening. It wasn't supposed to be. It was against the law. But the police weren't going to do anything. If anything, they'd support the people who did this. They were not here for zombies. They weren't here to help them. 

They wandered around for a while. Usually, they could ignore the glares, ignore the people who crossed to the other sidewalk, but after the run-in at the seastore, everything seemed so glaringly obvious. 

They finally found a beaten down thrift store, embarrassingly close to the wall. How they hadn't seen it before, Zeb had no idea. It was empty besides bored teen at the counter, half falling asleep behind a stack of books that had yet to be put away. 

It was easy to get lost in here. Shelves upon shelves of oddities lined not only the walls but filled the room. The clothes were in another room off to the side. There was another room beyond that that they didn't go into. That adventure would be for another day. 

There were not a lot of trunks to choose from once you got rid of the mysterious stains, speedos, holes in unsavory places, and just downright ugly patterns. Then, when narrowed it down it left three pairs: rubber duckies, dinosaurs, and ice cream. The lack of people in the store allowed the two to let their guard down. Zeb managed a little fashion show.

"What about these ones?" 

Zebina held up a pair of yellow swim trunks with a hole in the crotch. 

"You'll certainly get his attention." She held the trunks up to his waist. 

"Ew, Bina. You are so gross." 

Zeb took the trunks and threw them at her. They landed on her face. 

"Just pick a pair of trunks." 

He ended up going with the pink and blue dinos. They found themselves back at Zeb's house. Zeb's dad had brought up a snacks and the two laid on his bed listening to a vinyl. Zebina was rambling about some smart person thing. His mind started to drift again. 

Zeb wouldn't mind opening up a shop. Something in between the Seashop and the thrift. He could buy a bunch of novelties: clothes and knickknacks. He could stand behind the counter. Everyone would be welcome: humans, zombies, werewolves, aliens even. If aliens exist. It could be by the beach so he could look out the window and see it. A little bell would chime every time someone came in. Maybe he'd have a cat. Like how book stores and cafes have them. 

"Zebediah Kaskitt." Zebina was waving a hand over his face. "Do you ever listen to a word I say?" 

"Not usually." He grinned. 

A pillow smacked his face and he was shoved off the bed. 

"Oh, it is on." 

He took the pillow in his hands raining fire on her. 

"Abuse! Abuse!" 

She managed to weasel her way out from under him, finding his autographed Bucky poster. She held it up to her face. 

"You wouldn't hurt me now would you?" She smacked her lips. "Oh, Zeb. Oh, Zeb, I love you so much. I'm a jerk to everyone but I'd change for you." 

"You know what?" 

The two dissolved into a fit of giggles. 

"I can't breathe." 

The rest of the night consisted of greasy food and random chatter. The encounter at the Seashop was gone from their brains. 

_

"Hey, Addy." 

Bucky walked up to Addison, who was busy setting things up for the car wash. They were both early. Bucky was clad in clothes too hot for the day. A thin, turtleneck, Seabrook jacket, and a pair of sweats. 

"Can I work money today?" 

Addison turned to him. Her attention immediately went to his split lip and eye. 

"Fell." 

That was a lie. Somebody told his parents about his little interaction with Zebediah. His dad had a fit. It was the worst he has ever gotten. In the end, the shirt was ruined anyway. He could never get that much blood out of it. 

"You need to tell somebody. You could stay with us." There was a silence between the two. "Can I hug you?" 

Bucky nodded. She carefully snaked her arms around him, resting her hands on his shoulders. She was careful not to put pressure anywhere. Addison had tried to tell her parents about what was happening. Dale confronted his brother, gave him a soft scolding. He couldn't make a big fuss; they didn't need that kind of attention. Well, the soft scolding his father got earned Bucky several bruises. 

People were starting to show up. Bucky struggled to open the tin with the money. He couldn't do anything today. He could barely get his damn clothes on. How was he supposed to do anything productive? A grayscale hand took the box from him. 

"Let me." 

It was Zebediah. Bucky flinched. It wasn't his fault. He just knew his parents would find out. They would have to be together for the next several hours. How he was going to explain this to his parents, he didn't know. And that scared him. 

The two sat in silence for most of the morning, only speaking to customers when they came through. Bucky would find himself staring. Zed would make an effort to organize the money perfectly. He was using both hands but every now and then he would twist it a certain way and it would jerk back slightly. You couldn't really tell unless you were looking. He would mark something down sometimes. His eyebrows would furrow and his hair would fall into his face. He was almost handsome, the more Bucky looked at him the more he saw that. Which was ridiculous. He'd snap out of it, embarrassed and angry at himself for even considering the thought. 

Every now and then he'd catch Zebediah looking at him. He wouldn't look away though; he'd smile at him. He really did have the softest hazel eyes. Bucky really needed to stop thinking like that. That was dangerous thinking. He was a zombie; besides that, he was a guy. 

A familiar car drove up to their table. 

"Isn't this your fifth time through here Zed?" 

Zebediah chuckled and waved him through. They watched Zed drive over to Addison. The two shared a conversation that Bucky couldn't hear, but the joy on their faces was evident. 

"Isn't it nice?" Zeb sighed. 

Bucky cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"They're so in love and unashamed of it." 

He turned around to look at them. They laughed and Addison splashed water on Zed and they were just so unabashedly in love. 

"Yeah, it kind of is." 

The rest of the day went smoothly. Zed came through a couple more times. Zeb and Bucky made unassuming small talk. Bucky tried his best not to look at him when they talked. The Aceys and anyone bitchy enough to tell his parents were all enjoying themselves too much to pay them too much mind.

By the time the day was over their tins were filled to the brim. Bucky ached at the thought of having to help clean up. Except he didn't have to. Every time he would go to do something Zebediah would swoop in the way. 'I got this.' He would say, snatch whatever Bucky had, and shoo him in the general direction of a chair. He hadn't even done anything and they were already done cleaning up. Bucky was in awe as he got into his vehicle. Zebediah had just done everything for him, given him a smile, and left. That genuine kindness that Zebediah gave out. He needed that. He would find a way to get more of that kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me. I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr


	3. Bucky's parents can suck my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky really gets fucking dunked on, rip, but then there's like hurt comfort so its fine, also like willa so yay

When Bucky stepped into the kitchen his mother was in her usual place at the island. What worried him was that his father was behind her chair. Bucky knew well enough to take his seat across from his mother. His father eyed him the entire time, a look of disdain on his face that was reserved specifically for Bucky. Bucky's father was better than him in every way. Taller, stronger, more handsome, smarter, and infinitely more talented. A silence hung in between the three, the kind that pulled tighter the longer you held it until you reached a point where it would be painful no matter how it was broken. 

"I can't believe you. Right now, I honestly could care less if you were found dead in a ditch. In fact, that might be an improvement to our current situation." 

A glob of spit landed on Bucky's face. He didn't dare wipe it off. He felt the telltale sting of his father's slap across his face, then again on the other side of his face. His father's rings digging into his cheek and brow bone. He knew there would be blood. There was always blood when his father punished him. Especially now. Last night's fresh wounds would easily be reopened. 

"Stand." 

Bucky did as he was told, moving far enough away from the chair to give his father room enough to be able to circle him comfortably if he wished to. Bucky would be cleaning the floors later. They were lucky the tile was brown. A white tile would be much more difficult to clean. 

"You were with that fucking zombie again." 

His father accentuated each word with a blow to Bucky's face. 

"They are disgusting." 

A fist.

"You are disgusting." 

A knee. 

His father's rings stamped images onto his body. They would resurface later in the form of bruises. He grabbed Bucky's wrists, nails piercing the skin. 

"I thought you learned your lesson after yesterday boy." 

He threw Bucky on the ground collecting the skin of his wrists under his fingernails. He slammed his foot into Bucky's back as a preventative to stop him from getting up. 

"Don't lie to me boy. If you tell me you learned your lesson I don't want to see it again." 

A series of kicks fell onto his back and sides. The beating couldn't have lasted more than a couple minutes, but it felt like hours. It felt like it would never end. His mother didn't participate. She merely watched, sipping her martini and occasionally checking her watch, as if this was just a slight inconvenience to her. In all likeliness it probably was. 

"Stand." 

Bucky again did as he was told. Any other time he would've submitted. But he didn't want to not see this zombie anymore. He wanted that kindness. He needed that kindness.

"May I speak, sir?" 

His mother and father exchanged glances before he gave a curt nod. 

"I wish to explain the reason I am associating with the monster." 

His mother's eyebrows raised, eyes widening. 

"You mean you did not wish to create a friendship with it?" 

"No ma'am. Of course not. I just have him do tasks for me. He's like a servant. That's all I'm using him for. He is a filthy zombie. I would never want to be around him otherwise. I promise." 

His mother looked to her husband. Being the reasonable one out of the two he had hoped that she took to what he said. She could convince his father of anything. 

"You know, dear. That isn't a terrible idea. That's very resourceful of you son." 

His father laughed. A rare sound coming from him. It was deep and loud. It wasn't happy. It induced no joy, hearing it. Quite the opposite. The rumble instilled a deeper fear into Bucky. 

"Why didn't you say that before we taught you your lesson, boy? Now clean up and do whatever it is you do. God knows you're never home. Just be quiet; we're going to bed." 

"Yes sir." 

His mother and father left the room. Bucky was able to let out his breath. The first thing he did was clean the blood away from his eyes as best as he could. He made quick work with the mop, disposing of the end and replacing it once he had cleaned the pools on the floor.  
_ 

The sounds of the night filled the air. Homemade windchimes hung outside. They didn't sound good or look particularly impressive, but they were an important part of zombie culture. Art deco in general was a huge aspect of zombie culture. They turned trash into something creative and beautiful. It decorated their houses and their lawns. It was a thing of pride. The windchimes currently jingled unceremoniously. Crickets sang their songs, exchanging melodies with the frogs and the cicadas. Although there technically wasn't a curfew the Z Patrol would still chastise zombies for being out at night so Zombietown was always quiet after sundown. 

Of course, on such a beautiful night it would have to be disrupted. The sound of something hitting the chair that served as a window cover rang out. Zeb turned over, covering his head with his pillow. The metal tang continued. 

"What the hell." He mumbled. 

He threw his blankets off and shuffled to the window, pulling the chair off its nail. In the dirt, down by his stoop stood Zebina. She beckoned him to come down. Zebina never went out after dark. She didn't even go to mashes. Zeb didn't even think she stayed up past ten o'clock. He swung his legs over the railing and hopped into the ground. 

"Bina, what are you doing here?" 

"The wolves, they're having a campfire. They invited us." 

Zeb wrinkled his eyebrows. Zebina, most likely sensing his confusion continued. 

"We hung out while you were at your cheer stuff. So are you coming or not?" 

"I- yeah." 

They hurried to the outside of town where they were met by a wolf named Wynter. The two seemed close, sharing inside jokes as they made their way to and through the forbidden forest. As they approached you could hear howls and laughter. A large fire raged in the center of several wolves. Zebediah didn't love fire. He wasn't scared like some zombies, but he tended to stay away from it. Zebina, on the other hand, was fascinated; she loved fire. She went immediately toward it, greeting other wolves. She was uncharacteristically social. Zebina didn't have a lot of friends; she and Zebediah had been friends since elementary and had just stayed close. She didn't have time to make friends; she had to study. Yet, she already seemed close to them. 

Now alone, Zebediah looked around, spotting a semi-secluded spot away from the fire to sit. He decided he'd wake up a little bit before joining the group. Before he got the chance, a wolf came over to him. He remembered her name was Willa. She was kind of scary, but Zeb smiled at her anyway. 

"Diah right?" 

"Zebediah, yeah." 

Zeb moved over to allow her to sit. 

"Bina talks about you a lot."

"Oh God, what does she say?" 

"Bucky? That asshole?" 

Zeb sighed. "Zebina doesn't understand why I like Bucky so much." 

"Neither do I." 

Willa raised an eyebrow. She looked bewildered. People usually were. He got side eyes whenever he called to Bucky. Zeb shifted into a more comfortable position. This would be a long conversation; he could tell. 

"She doesn't pay attention. Nobody does really. I don't blame them. We're all so caught up in our own lives; we don't take the time to look at what's happening with people. Nobody looks behind the brash exterior. He's either a monster or he's a cheer god." 

Willa's face wrinkled into something between anger and confusion. 

"He is a monster though."

"No. He's not. He's not a cheer god either. He's just a person. A person with thoughts and feelings. A person who makes choices based on things that have happened to him." 

"Don't you ever just feel like all your kindness is wasted?" 

"Sometimes, yeah, but everyone deserves kindness."

Willa didn't seem happy with his answer at all. 

"But he treats everyone, including you, like crap." 

She stood, throwing her arms in the air and pacing. 

"Kind of, but also kind of not. It's an act. Next time your around, pay closer attention to his facial expressions, to how he words his sentences. Just look closer, I implore you."

Willa stopped to look at him and chuckled. 

"You're so nice. Forgiving. You're just like Wyatt." She shook her head, then looked back up at him. "I don't like Bucky, but your decisions are your own. I think whatever this is will go down in flames. I do wish you the best though, you seem like a good kid."

"I'm older than you." Zeb jested. 

"I'm wiser." 

"Are you though?" 

Two shared a grin before Zeb thanked her. 

"I am quite tired and I certainly wasn't expecting this conversation tonight, so I think I'm gonna head out." 

"Do you need walked back?" 

Zeb shook his head before walking over to Bina, informing her of his departure. She managed a 'later loser' before resuming her conversation. The wind was comfortable compared to the humid heat the season brought. Instead of going home, he decided to head into Seabrook. 

Willa wasn't wrong. Before this week, Zeb had only his speculations to go on that Bucky wasn't as bad as he seemed. It was childish of him to hope for something more with him. But he stood by his decision that everyone deserved kindness. Especially the people who didn't get it. 

He wandered for a couple minutes before he saw a familiar form. It was Bucky. He looked awful. Something was wrong.  
_

He supposed adrenaline was the only thing keeping him from passing out. He staggered through the streets. The streetlights blurring together into streaks of light. The houses and trees blurring into paint strokes. He didn't know why he didn't dress his wounds before he left. He needed to get out of the house.

Bucky ran into a solid object. Zebediah.

"We have to stop meeting like this."

Bucky needed to tell him about him helping him.

"I need to talk to you."

Zebediah looked him up and down. There was worry in his eyes, the same kind that Addison gives him.

"You need to get fixed up. Come on, we have stuff at my house."

He started to walk away.

"No, I'm fine I-"

"Bup bup bup. We are going to fix you up and then you can say whatever you needed to say."

Zebediah softly grabbed his fingers, urging him to follow him. He complied.

He didn't know why he was surprised when they walked through the gate. This was where all zombies lived. Zebediah would be no different. He had been here several times before, never really looking at the scenery, just thinking about how to impress his father. It was all trash. All of it. The house they walked in was barely put together. It was such a contrast to what he was used to. Even inside of Zebediah's room it wasn't much better. Everything in it looked as if it had been taken out of the trash. His nose wrinkled when he realized most of it probably was.

He didn't complain that the bed was uncomfortable, although it definitely was. Zebediah stood in between his legs. He had rags, tape, cotton sheets, a bowl, and a bottle of alcohol.

"It's the best I can do. We don't have any antiseptic, so I'm so sorry. This is going to hurt a lot. Tell me if you need me to stop."

Zebediah cradled the back of his head, wiping the blood from his face. He was soft. The rag dusting over his skin. His eyes fluttered closed and he was calm. Nothing could happen to him.

"Grab my arm if you need to."

Bucky didn't need to grab his arm. He wasn't a baby. Then the sting came and Bucky's eyes snapped open. He squeezed Zebediah's forearm. Hard. Zebediah looked into his eyes to make sure he was okay to continue, then covered the cuts that were still bleeding.

"I need you to take your shirt off."

Bucky started to, but he struggled. He couldn't get his arms over his head. Zebediah reached to help him, grabbing the hem of the collar.

"I can do it myself."

He didn't mean to snap. He just- He didn't need anybody's help. Zebediah removed his hands. Bucky messed with it for a couple of minutes before getting it off. Zebediah began to wipe the blood off of his abdomen. He kneeled in front of him, one hand on Bucky's lap. As he assumed, there were bruises everywhere. Little stamps imitating his father's rings. It stung again. Bucky grabbed his arm. He was certain he was hurting him. Still, he didn't complain. He simply circled to his back.

"There's nothing on your legs, is there?"

Bucky shook his head. The air was freezing when Zebediah took his hand away. He handed Bucky his shirt and left to put everything away. He did feel better, not great, obviously, but better. He wasn't covered in blood. That was good.

Bucky's eyes looked to the doorway as Zebediah entered. He sat on his bed and Bucky turned so they were facing the same way.

"Who did this to you?"

Bucky didn't answer. He knew the question would come up. He wanted to answer, but he knew what would happen if his parents ever got wind of it. To be fair he'd be dead meat if his parents knew where he was right now. Before he could decide Zebediah spoke up again.

"Were you in a fight?"

Bucky shook his head.

"Was it- Was it your parents?"

Bucky didn't say anything. He didn't nod or shake his head. He just stared at his toes, hands fiddling in his lap. It was a while before Bucky built up the courage to say anything at all.

"Please, don't tell anyone."

"But we need to help you. I can't just sit and do nothing."

"Just, please."

Zebediah's face worked, but he nodded. Neither of them spoke for some time. Bucky thought about what he said earlier, and the building curiosity forced him to ask.

"Earlier, you said we have to stop meeting like this. What did you mean? How do I know you?"

Zebediah chuckled, although Bucky couldn't think of what could be funny in this situation. Was it obvious? Was he forgetting some huge event?

"A couple years ago I was out past curfew. I heard somebody knock over a trashcan."

Bucky remembered the night he was talking about, not necessarily what he had done wrong, but certainly the punishment. Thinking back on it, Bucky should have known that the boy was a zombie. He hadn't gotten a good look at his face but he had been staring at his hands. Which were gray. And his clothes, no Seabrook citizen would go out dressed like that, even at night. Even then, he still thought about that encounter every now and then. He remembered his voice. It had lowered since then but it still had that same quality. This beautiful melodic tone that sucked you in, made you listen. How in the hell had he not recognized it?

"It's getting kind of late."

Bucky stilled at the thought of going home.

"You could stay if you like."

He let himself sink back into the bed, nodding his head gratefully.

"I don't have extra blankets or anything, but you can take the bed."

Zebediah went to leave the room and Bucky panicked. He couldn't be in here alone.

"Wait," Zebediah turned to look at him. "Could you sit by me?"

His eyes widened. Bucky shied away from his gaze, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck. It was his turn to be surprised when he felt the bed dip. Zebediah sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall. Bucky hesitantly moved to sit next to him. They sat silently for a while before Zebediah started talking.

"You know, you're gonna be great someday. Not that you're not great now. You're gonna get out of Seabrook. Find a big house, probably like four bedrooms with a pool in the backyard. You'll get a membership to the gym down the street."

It was soothing. So soothing that Bucky couldn't help but let his eyes close and his mind shut off.  
_

Zebediah was in the middle of his story when Bucky fell on his lap. He pet his hair. This is why he did it, why he was so ceaselessly nice. Because you never knew what someone was hiding. Aware that his position was not the best for his back he tried to shift Bucky as best as he could into a lying position. He was going to sleep on the couch, but Bucky grabbed his arm. Zeb could've pulled away if he wanted, but he didn't want to hurt Bucky in any way. He laid on the bed, careful not to bump him. He was hyper-aware of every single move he made. He didn't want to do anything that could further injure him or make him uncomfortable.

Zeb had settled into a half-sleep when he felt an arm wrap around him. He startled awake before remembering Bucky was here. This was a dream come true. Zeb managed to settle back into a comfortable dream state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me. I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr


	4. Being gay is a thing

Bucky woke up with his legs intertwined with Zebediah's. His eyes went round. He quickly detangled himself and sat up, legs dangling off the bed. He looked at Zebediah, who was still sleeping.

"I don't hate you."

He doesn't know why he says it. He won't be able to hear him. Still, he continues.

"I don't even hate zombies, I think. I just, my parents, I have to be perfect for them. If I'm different, they," he paused. "But I deserve it. I just want to impress them, but I feel like I can't, no matter what I do. I'm scared of them."

Zebediah doesn't move. He doesn't show any signs that he hears what Bucky is saying. Seeing him sleeping, free of stress, made it that much clearer how much he carried when he was awake. It seemed so noticeable now that he saw him so carefree.

"You're stronger than me. You've gone through so much. The whole world's been against you, and you keep smiling. You're just a good person, all the time. I'm not. I'm a bad person. I don't know if I can be better."

He checked his phone. It was after six. He wasn't going to school today, but he still needed to be home before his parents woke up. He took one last look at Zebediah, deciding to write his number down before walking home.  
_

Bucky was gone when Zeb got up. He went to check his phone and a small slip of paper fell onto the floor. He picked it up to see a phone number written in immaculate handwriting. Bucky signed behind it. He put the number in his phone before texting: Hey, did you get home alright?

His pa walked into his room.

"What are you doing? Come on, time to get up. You can have breakfast on the go."

Zeb rushed to get ready, grabbing his breakfast and walking toward Zebina's.

"Zebina, you have no idea what happened last night."

Zeb ran toward her, resting his hands on his knees when he reached her porch.

"Did you run here?"

"Yeah I was late, but that's not the point. Guess what happened last night?"

"You actually stu-"

"Bucky came over!" He cut her off.

Zebina's eyebrows jumped into her hair.

"He what? Why?"

Zeb recounted his tale. It was bittersweet. He had had a successful interaction with the guy he'd been dreaming about for years. But the reason he ran into Bucky made him sick. He knew people like Bucky's parents first hand, and he wished Bucky didn't have to deal with it. 

"That's crazy, I- I'm happy for you."

Zebina was incredulous. She had been ready to console him when Bucky never gave him more than a passing glance. She was not prepared for Bucky actually talking to him, nicely, at his house. That had been completely out of the realm of possibility.

When they got to school they didn't sit in their normal spot. They, instead, sat with the wolves. Zeb had received a text saying that he had and that he would be staying home today, so he didn't mind where they sat. They took their seats between Willa and Wynter.

"He doesn't hate me."

Zeb leaned in to whisper to Willa when the rest of the group was distracted with a conversation. She looked around the room.

"He's not here today."

"Willa, you know who I'm talking about right?"

With everyone's attention turned to them, she settled back into her spot. She didn't say anything more about it, but she did give him a half-smile and a nod. The conversation moved on and eventually the bell rang, the wolves and Zebina letting out a howl. Willa gave Zeb a little nudge, encouraging him to join in.

Zeb exchanged texts with Bucky sporadically throughout the day. He actually hadn't expected him to really answer him.

Me, 7:17 am: Hey, did you get home alright?

Bucky <3, 7:43 am: Yeah, I won't be at school today though

Me, 7:43 am: okay, feel better  
Me, 7:44 am: and ice it

Bucky <3, 8:26 am: I will

Bucky <3, 9:06 am: What are you doing after school?

Me, 10:01 am: nothing I don't think  
Me, 10:01 am: why

Bucky <3, 10:19 am: I need to talk to you

Me, 11:04 am: why?

Bucky <3, 11:44 am: I'll let you know later.

Me, 11:46 am: okay

Bucky <3, 11:50 am: Is it okay if I come over?

Me, 12:37 pm: yeah

Me, 1:39 pm: it'll be like 15 after class

Bucky <3, 1:40 pm: Okay, see you then  
_

Bucky managed to get a group call with the Aceys after school ended. There was no way he was inviting them over in his current condition. He also wanted to get a head start on walking to Zebediah's house, so he started the call as he walked down the street. He had a Seabrook hoodie over his head to cover up his bruises. The group exchanged small pleasantries chatting a bit before Bucky cleared his throat.

"Hey, guys. Remember that zombie guy. He would always give me compliments just like randomly?"

"Oh my god, that kid? He's such a loser." Jacey laughed.

Bucky didn't really like Jacey much, but they needed another Acey after Tracey bailed. There was a silence while everyone waited for Bucky to comment.

"Yeah, he's going to be joining us, like an Acey but not. His name is Zebediah. So Jacey? Shut up."

"So, does this mean we don't have to be mean to zombies anymore?"

Lacey quickly shifted the conversation to avoid potential drama. They did not need that. The question did surprise Bucky. He didn't realize that he was making them act that way. He just assumed that's just how they were.

"Yeah, but not too nice."

"Oh, thank goodness. Because, like, it was honestly so tiring. Like, its just so much energy you know? And I just-"

"Stacey, shut up."

Stacey interjected in the middle of Lacey's little rant. The conversation moved to a more casual topic and Bucky wasn't really paying attention. He was thinking about Zebediah, and how he was going to tell him about joining the group. He was worried that his parents would see his true intentions, or someone else would. He didn't want people to think he liked Zebediah. He also didn't want Zebediah to think that he hated him. He rounded the corner of Zebediah's street and easily excused himself from the call. 

"Here goes nothing."   
_

Zeb found Bina and the wolves after school.

"Hey, Bina and I are going to study after school, anyone want to come?"

Zeb could see Bina's face fall at the statement, then brighten up again when everyone said they couldn't, including Zebediah. So, in high spirits, the three embarked on the journey home. Bina and Wynter happily bantering back and forth. Wynter brought out the talkative side in Bina and you could tell that Wynter was just happy to have someone listen to what she was saying. Zeb, not wanting to be engaged in pity conversation, put his earbuds in. No, he was not listening to music. He took the time to think about what was going to happen.

Zeb was excited to see Bucky. Yeah, he just saw him yesterday, but like that was several hours ago. He was curious as to what Bucky had to say to him as well.

He'd wave to Bina and Wynter when he left them at Bina's house, skipping the rest of the way home, eager for their meeting. He walked in to see Bucky already sitting down. He was laughing with his pa and dad.

"You've got yourself a good one, Zeb." His dad clapped his hand on Bucky's back.

"Okay, well, we need to talk so bye."

He grabbed Bucky's hand and pulled him upstairs into his room, shutting the door behind them.

"Have fun you two."

"Dad!"

Zeb could feel his face getting darker. He looked down to see their hands still together. He looked back up to see Bucky grinning at him. He quickly removed his hand, wiping it on his pants. He didn't think it was possible to be more flustered than he already was.

"So, I, uh. What did you want to talk about?"

Zeb gestured for Bucky to sit on the bed, following quickly behind him. Bucky looked him in the eyes. Although they were about the same height standing, Bucky had a longer torso, so Zeb had to look up to see into them. Wow, they were such a pretty brown.

"I've been thinking." Bucky placed his hand on Zeb's. "I actually really like you, Zeb, like a lot."

Zeb froze. Bucky liked him. Bucky Buchanan. Bucky "pro keeping things the way they are" Buchanan liked him.

"This is unexpected, to say the least. I actually have been daydreaming about this for a long time. Wow, that's embarrassing to say out loud. I think this is actually-"

"You talk too much."

Bucky cut off Zeb's rant, quickly catching his lips in his own. Bucky pulled Zeb flush against him, Zeb reaching up to cradle his face. It was everything Zeb had thought it would be. Yeah, it was clashing teeth and hunger and neediness. But it was also fireworks and warmth and it was perfect.

"Zebediah Kaskitt!"

Zebina was in front of Zeb. She pulled an earbud out of Zeb's ear. He grinned sheepishly at her exasperated face.

"What is up with you?"

"Bucky."

"So the usual." Bina laughed.

The two exchanged 'I love you's and Zeb waved a goodbye to Wynter. To follow his daydream, he skipped the rest of the way home. The fantasy was interrupted when he saw Bucky fidgeting on his front porch. He slowed down a little bit to watch him, stopping and leaning against a pole. Bucky switched from playing with his hands to fiddling with a lawn ornament, panicking when the plastic cup he was spinning fell off.

Zeb decided to step in before he could do any more damage. He jogged up to his porch waving at Bucky. He grabbed the cup Bucky had semi refitted onto the iron rod.

"That wasn't me."

"Mhm." Bucky chuckled at him. "Come on. We can talk in my room."

Zeb pushed the door open. His dad and pa sat at the kitchen table.

"Hey. This is my friend Bucky. We're gonna talk up in my room, okay?"

"Just keep the door open. Do you want any snacks?"

Zeb looked at Bucky, who gave him a blank stare.

"Maybe later."

Zeb gestured for Bucky to follow him up the stairs. He led him into his room, making to keep the door open.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Bucky took a deep breath before starting. "I want you to join the Aceys. You wouldn't have to change your name or anything, just hang out with us. But don't get a big head or anything about it, and don't act too friendly in front of people."

Zeb was dumbfounded. Sure, Bucky wasn't professing his love, but it was a step in the right direction.

"So I can act all friendly when it's just us?"

"Shut up." 

Zeb laughed, looking sideways with a lopsided smirk.

"So, does this mean I get to wear actual clothes?"

It was something that Zeb couldn't have even thought about happening a year ago, and here he was, doing it with Bucky. Bucky shrugged and nodded.

"Rad. You want some snacks?"

Zeb didn't wait for a response. He jumped up and grabbed Bucky's hand, pulling him off the bed and out of the room. He walked him down the stairs into the dining room. Pa had set out some broccoli and even ranch. He must have known how badly Zeb wanted to impress Bucky. Ranch was only brought out during special occasions.

"So, Zeb, introduce us to your boyfriend."

Zeb looked to see Bucky blushing, and from the heat on his face he was looking similar. Black blood pooled in his cheeks. His dad snapped his fingers in his face, turning his attention back toward his parents. 

"What? No. He's not my boyfriend, just a friend. Dad, Pa, this is Bucky. Bucky this is Zelon, my dad, and Zamian, my pa."

Zeb was a little nervous. He expected to see disgust on his face, or malice, but all he saw was a growing confusion.

"Well, Buckster, tell me a bit about yourself."

Zelon went to pull Bucky into a side hug, Zeb grabbing his arm in the air, wrapping it around himself instead. Bucky gave him a grateful nod and Zeb made up an excuse about Bucky not liking strangers touching him. The group sat down and Zeb gave Bucky a nod to go ahead and start talking.

"Oh, well I was previously cheer captain but gave it up to become student president. I'm the best cheerleader on the squad."

Bucky tapered off. Everybody knew everything about Bucky, except Zeb's parents. Zelon and Zamian continuously assaulted him with questions, smoothing them over with the occasional over the top compliment.

"You are quite the handsome young man," Zamian said.

He leaned against his husband, legs crossed and one hand splayed across his chest. Bucky made a face; his brows furrowed and his nose crinkled. This couldn't happen; he hoped to god that Bucky wasn't homophobic. That really wouldn't help better their situation, and it was entirely likely considering his parents.

Bucky <3, 4:02 pm: do you want to leave  
Bucky <3, 4:02 pm: I can make up an excuse

Me, 4:02 pm: Yes, please.

"Hey, Bucky and I were gonna head out. I gotta go upstairs I'll be down in half a sec."

Before Bucky could respond, Zeb ran up the stairs into his room. He lifted up a floorboard and pulled out the money he had saved. $162.17. That should be enough to buy new clothes. He shoved the ziplock bag filled with change and a ridiculous amount of ones into his back pocket. He ran back downstairs interrupting his dad's spiel about the economy or something boring like that. He was about to walk out when his dad spoke up.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Zeb closed his eyes and pursed his lips, sighing through his nose.

"Love you. K bye."

He started to open the door before his dad cleared his throat. He turned around and hugged them both.

"Okay bye."

He pulled Bucky out of the house before they could embarrass him further. They walked for a little bit. Instead of heading toward the gate, Bucky made a turn back into Zombietown. Zeb was still too frightened about his reaction to mention it. Bucky found an alley with some wood boxes for them to sit on.

"You have two dads?"

To Zeb's surprise, his words weren't filled with disdain. It was a genuine question. Zeb nodded.

"How?"

"I was adopted."

"But why do you have two dads?"

"Because they love each other."

"You can do that?" Bucky's eyebrows shot up.

Zeb laughed. Did he really not know?

"Yeah, you can do that. Guys can like guys. Girls can like girls."

Bucky's jaw fell slack. "So that means I could like boys?"

"Yeah, or you could be like me and like both."

"So you could like anybody?"

Bucky's tone was a sort of mix between bewilderment and excitement. It was like a kid's when they saw their older sibling do something cool. Zeb shrugged and blushed. He was doing more blushing today than he would've liked. He wasn't overly fond of the way he looked when he blushed. It was like ink blotches on his face, neck, and ears. His hair hid his ears and back of his neck but the rest was on full display. He threaded his fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face.

"In theory, yeah, but right now I kind of got my eye on someone. They're, uh, actually the reason I joined cheer squad."

Zeb quickly decided he did not like the feel of the air and refocused the conversation.

"And, you could decide that you actually want to be a girl or you could decide that you don't want to be a guy or girl."

Bucky smirked. "Nah. I'm definitely a guy. I'm Bucky; I'm the epitome of manliness."

He flexed and made a couple of poses, letting out little grunts of effort. Zeb giggled, bringing his hand to his mouth.

"Whatever you say, big guy."

Zeb patted his hand on Bucky's chest, letting it sit there for just a moment too long before abruptly pulling away. He cleared his throat and stood up, mumbling something about how they should go before all the good stores closed.

They walked back toward the gate, this time in a more comfortable silence. They checked through the gate and Bucky didn't seem to notice the funny look the guard gave. He led them far into Seabrook, farther than Zebediah dare go by himself. In all honesty, it was making him a little frightened. He knew what people around here were like and what they were like toward zombies. He stuck closely to Bucky, shrinking in a little when he saw people pass by. They came up to a small store, and Bucky pushed the door open and leaned against it, beckoning Zeb to go in first. He did so and was almost immediately greeted with the unhappy face of a middle-aged woman.

"No zombies. I'm going to have to ask you to leave or I will call Z-Patrol. Now." 

Zeb backed out of the store. Bucky, who hadn't heard the interaction, was confused. 

"Come on, let's go." 

"I'm not allowed in." 

"What?"

Zeb tried to tell him that it was okay. This happened all the time. There were plenty of other places to go. He grabbed Bucky's arm but he jerked out of his grasp and stormed back in the direction they came. Zeb had no idea what he was feeling right now; he was so hard to read. He chased after him, keeping a bit of a distance. 

"Are you mad at me?" 

Bucky slowed a little. "Let's just go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me. I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments mean the world to me. Every single interaction makes my day. So don't be afraid to start up a conversation with me.  
> I'm @its-not-captain-america on tumblr


End file.
